Best Friend's Day
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: NejixSaku. Neji and Sakura are best friends, and one day she pronounces it "Best Friends Day." But.. What was the fluttery feeling in her stomach? His pounding heart and sweaty palms? Fluffy, SLIGHT Neji OOC. One-Shot. Rated T for slight mature themes.


"**Best Friend's Day," NejixSakura**

"Nejiii, come on!" Sakura laughed, running. "Hurry, before he catches up!"

"YOU LOUSY TEENS!" The owner of the hotsprings yelled. "Get back here!"

"Grab my hand!" Sakura held her hand back out to him. He grabbed it, and they ran faster, dripping wet and laughing. Neji glanced back to see the man chasing after them, waving a broom about angrily. This made him laugh harder, and they leaped over the high fences of the Hyuga compound.

They collapsed back in the grass, laughing and panting. The two sixteen-year-olds leaned back on their elbows, waiting for the man to leave.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" He shouted. "I'll be back!!"

Finally, he left.

"Whew," Neji glanced at his best friend. They caught eyes, and went into a fit of giggles all over again.

"I can't believe we did that," Sakura giggled, wringing water out of her hair. "We're so stupid."

"I can't believe _**I **_did that," Neji said, ringing the water out of his long brown-black locks. "I wouldn't put It past you."

Sakura feigned hurt.

"But I'm glad you convinced me to go," He smirked. "Who would've thought sneaking out to the Hotsprings would be so fun?"

They chuckled.

Their laughter died down, and they just stared at one another for a moment.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it, standing to her feet. "Let's get inside."

She held a hand out to him, and he took it gratefully. They snuck in the window of Neji's room.

They turned around, backs to eachother as Sakura changed her clothes. She kept a pair extra in his room, always.

It almost scared Sakura how close they were. It scared her even more when she became confused about her feelings. She looked at his smiling face, and… Her heart exploded within her chest. Every time her hugged her, winked, grabbed her hand, anything… It made her stomach flutter.

She shook her head, turning around. "…Walking home with me?" She asked, yawning.

"I need to shower first." He replied.

"Aw, you're such a neat-freak," She grinned.

He chuckled, shrugging. "A man's got duties."

"Pfft. A _man?"_ She teased.

"Not _just _ a man," He retorted. "A _manly _ man."

"You're such a loser," She giggled, waving him away. "Go shower, then."

He left the room, chuckling.

"And hurry up!" She added, calling after him. In the meanwhile, she sat on the bed, drowsy.

As he showered, Neji thought about her. It was kinds scary to him how fast she'd grown on him. He let her in a little bit, and then… She took over. She consumed his thoughts. She was his inspiration for winning. He fought for her, because of her. She made him smile more in one day than he had in his entire life before he met her. She made him laugh, made him feel silly. Something he hadn't felt in… Well, never.

He was becoming uncertain as to whether she was becoming _too _close… If he was developing… Feelings.

It scared him, but he couldn't, _wouldn't _leave her side. He looked forward to every day. Every hug, every laugh, every smile, every prank she convinced him to help her with.

He shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying off. He poked his head in the door, looking to see Sakura laying asleep on his bed.

He rolled his eyes, smiling lightly. "And she tells _me _to hurry up."

He walked over to his dresser, a towel about his waist. His muscles rippled as he bent over to pull a pair of boxers from a drawer. His hair fell in wet strings down his back, long dark brown strands.

He "hmph"ed, smiling. Sakura always begged to braid his hair, and he always gave in. It looked ridiculous, but he loved the smile she got from her masterpieces.

He slipped into the garments, yawning. He only wore boxers to bed.

He spread a blanket and pillow on the floor, letting Sakura stay on the bed. He walked over to her squatting to face level. He ran his fingers through her pink locks, staring at her beautiful face. Then, he grabbed another blanket, shutting off the light before going to bed.

She blinked, groaning. She shivered, insanely cold.

"Mmph…" She sat up, rubbing her arms as her teeth chattered. "N-Neji, y-you awake?" She whispered.

No answer. She grabbed his ninja sandal and threw it at his head. She smirked at the resounding grunt. Without moving, Neji groaned, "…Whaaat?"

"N-Neji… I'm cold…"

"Get a blanket…" He snapped.

"Nejiiii!" She protested.

He sighed. "Come down here…" He said softly.

She grabbed the pillow on his bed, crawling off said bed and onto the blankets on the floor. She crawled under the top blanket, settling close to him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Hai… Arigato…" She smiled, smoothing back his hair. His eyes widened slightly. He was grateful it was dark because the darkness covered up his red cheeks.

"…Night." He said quickly, turning over so his back was to her. He closed his eyes, shifting.

However, he tensed when he felt arms wrap around his torso. He glanced down at the arms, eyes wide. "S…Sa…kura..?" He asked, gulping.

"Hmm?" She murmured from his back.

"What are you doing?" He shivered lightly.

"Keeping warm…" She chuckled. "…Lighten up."

He wasn't very familiar with the heat rushing through his body, but he loved it.

He slowly turned around to face her.

"Eh?" She blinked, peeing at him.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He held her close to him, feeling her body heat spread throughout him.

"N-Neji?" She whispered shakily.

"Hmm?" He murmured from atop her head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She shivered lightly.

"Keeping warm…" He smiled softly. "…Lighten up."

"Don't use my own—"

"Shh," He whispered. "Go to sleep."

"But—"

"Sakura." Neji chuckled lightly. "Please, you're warm now. Go to sleep."

"H-Hai…" She yawned, cuddling into his chest. He tightened his arms around her protectively, closing his eyes and smiling.

Without thinking, he placed his lips on her forehead, kissing it gently.

"Huh—" She gasped, startled.

"Shh." He rested his chin atop her head, breathing in the rosy scent of her pink hair.

He closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Seeing the empty space beside him made him frown. However, he saw a note on her pillow. He took it, blinking. He read,

**Wake up, lazybones!**

At this, he smiled.

**Get through training today with flying colors! I declare today "Best Friends Day." Meet me at Konoha Park at 5 PM. Don't be late! Sakura-chan.**

All throughout his training with his uncle Hiashi, he couldn't stop thinking about her… What she had planned. He guessed it was another prank he'd reluctantly agree to when she gave him the pouty lip.

He was so distracted by her he didn't dodge when Hiashi aimed for his shoulder.

"Argh!" He slid back on one knee, holding his shoulder. Neji pulled down the neck of his shirt to reveal a red/black scab right in the middle of his shoulder. He pulled his shirt back up, panting.

"Neji, you seem distracted today." Hiashi frowned. "Something troubling you?"

"N-No sir," Neji bowed his head. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yes, Miss Haruno stopped by this morning to try and wake you up." Hiashi said. "Eventually she gave up."

Neji nodded shamefully. "Gomenasaii, uncle."

"Yes, well… Maybe we should stop for today."

Neji nodded.

Hiashi closed his eyes. "You are dismissed."

Neji bowed, getting up.

After Hiashi had walked out of sight, Neji disappeared.

Sakura looked at her watch. "Four-thirty," She mumbled.

He landed on one knee before her.

"Ack!" She jumped, startled.

"Gomen," He apologized, grinning. "Am I late?"

"No," She chuckled. "Early, actually. By half an hour."

"Well, more time to spend with you on "Best Friends Day."" Neji said, using air-quotes.

"How'd you get out early?" Sakura asked.

"Uncle stopped early," Neji replied. "He said I was too distracted."

"With what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't…" Neji gulped. "…Stop thinking about you."

Sakura turned red. "Y-You mean "Best Friends Day," right?"

"Y-Yeah," Neji muttered. "Of course."

"Well," She grinned, standing. "I have a plan."

Neji stood to his feet as well. "Another senseless prank?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd just treat you to some ice cream," Sakura laughed.

Neji chuckled as well. "Alright, then."

"But first," Sakura grabbed his cheeks, pulling him down to her. "A little payback." She pressed her lips gently to his forehead, then released him.

He blinked, feeling a heat rise to his pale cheeks. "Uhh…."

Sakura grinned, grabbing his hand. "Let's go grab some ice cream."

"Uhh… 'Kay." Neji let himself be pulled along by her, looking at her with a blush.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked, smiling widely.

"Vanilla." Neji responded plainly.

"Figures," Sakura laughed. "You're so predictable." She looked at the waitress, smiling. "I'll have bubblegum."

"I am NOT predictable!" Neji said indignantly.

"Yeah, you are!" Sakura retorted. "What's your favorite color?"

"That question is irrelevant." Neji leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just answer the damn question." Sakura smirked.

"…White." The Hyuga sighed.

"See? Predictable!" She waved her arms about in exhasperation, and the actions were quite comical.

Neji laughed at her. "You're ridiculous, Sakura."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura snorted. "Well…. Your face."

"Yes, ridiculous my face is." Neji laughed.

"Yes, with you, strong the force is!" Sakura giggled.

"The force?"

"Don't ask."

"Pleeeeeease try the bubblegum!" Sakura pleaded, holding the pink ice cream up to his face.

"Nooo!" He groaned. "It's…. It's PINK!"

Suddenly, her face fell. Sakura had taken offense to the comment. "You got something against pink?"

"W-Well no—"

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my hair?" She looked at him, hurt.

Suddenly, she got up and walked out the door. His eyes widened. "S-Sakura, wait!" He scrambled up and ran after her, leaving money on the table for the ice cream.

He eventually caught up to her, grabbing her hand. She looked back at him, hurt in her eyes.

"Sakura…" He began.

"What? Don't like my clothes either? Green eyes too weird for you? My—"

He put a finger to her lips. "Sakura…." He looked at her with sincerity. "You… You have the most beautiful hair in the world."

"I… I do?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

Yes, and your eyes are emerald orbs of beauty. You're just…. Perfect." He said, almost in a whisper.

"I-I…" She looked at him, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"And Sakura…" He continued. He didn't know what she would say, but he realized what the sweaty palms, the thumping heart within his chest, and the stomach butterflies meant.

"Y-Yeah?"

He held her hands in his own, fingers laced. "Over the span of time we've known eachother, I've realized…" He looked into her eyes, his heart about to burst.

"Y-You've realized what…?" She felt the same things he felt at that moment, all of her feelings being poured out through her eyes.

"I've realized…" He gulped. "That… I've fallen in love with you."

He felt shamed and embarrassed, but kept eyes contact as he continued to hold her hands.

"Neji…" She gulped. "I…"

"Sakura, I…" He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry… I should've known you didn't feel the same way… I—"

She cut him off with her lips. She had released his lips, throwing her arms about his neck. She leaned against him, letting out her passion out through the kiss.

He stumbled back, shocked. She gripped his hair, running her slender fingers through the silky strands. He was shocked.

But, it was the best feeling in the world… And he wouldn't give it up for anything.

He held her in his sturdy arms, caressing her waist as he closed his eyes. He felt relieved that he finally succumbed to his heart's pleas.

He couldn't believe it, but…

He loved Sakura Haruno.

More than anyone in the world.

More than himself.

After a moment, she slowly pulled away, dazed. Then, she smiled softly. "Now, who said I didn't love you back…?"

"Y-You… You do?" He blinked, cheeks pink.

"Yes." Sakura looked at him, eyes shining. "Neji Hyuga, I love you… More than anyone."

"I…"

"He didn't have a chance to speak again, because she pulled away, grabbing his hand and leaping into the trees. "Come on!"

She pulled him along as she leaped along the limbs, heading to God-knows-where.

"Where are we going?!" Neji asked as they leapt along, hand-in-hand.

"You'll see!" She giggled, moving ahead.

She landed on a tree limb, one of the larger ones, on the edge of the woods. It looked out over Konoha, giving the pair a marvelous view of their beloved village.

Sakura pulled Neji down to sit, and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, one leg dangling down. Sakura crawled into his arms, smiling softly. She sat in between his legs, leaning her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her gently. She laid her head back on his chest as they watched the sky. Her head leaned back to see his face as she grinned at him, and he grinned back.

They sat there until sunset, watching the clouds and talking, sharing the occasional light kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, looking at the orange/red sky.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, into her ear. "I can't believe it, but I'm so in love with you.." He wrapped his arms about her from behind, laying his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, covering his hands with her own. He planted a playful kiss on her neck, nipping at the tender skin.

She cocked her head, biting her lip. "N-Neji…" She said shakily.

"Hn…?" He murmured between kisses.

"Y-You shouldn't… Do that…" She shivered from his kiss.

"Why…?" He purred, nipping at her neck gently.

"B-Because I might lose my self control…" She whispered, face red.

"I wouldn't mind…" He grinned, before pressing his lips to her neck and opening his mouth, running his tongue along the smooth skin.

"Nnn'…" She smiled lightly. "I wouldn't either…"

He "hmph"ed, his hands releasing her waist to run down her thighs slowly.

"But…" She sat up, turning around to smile at him. "…It's too early for anything too far… I want to take things slowly, and make sure we don't make any hasty decisions. And I know you, Neji.. You're the most logical person I know."

"I understand." He nodded slowly. "…Gomen."

"What?" She laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry about!"

"Oh." He smiled.

"Neji, I love you.. More than anyone. I love you romantically, but first and foremost… I love you as my best friend. And, if anything happens, which I hope nothing does, I want our friendship to remain. Neji, you're my best friend… And I want to keep you my best friend."

"I agree, completely…" Neji smiled. "I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone in the world."

She giggled. "Ditto."

"Ditto?"

"Don't ask."

They smiled at one another, eyes brimming with love and compassion.

Suddenly, Sakura's face lit up with mischief. "Hey, I have an idea."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"C'mon!" Sakura grinned.

"YOU LOUSY TEENS! Get back here!!" The owner of the Hotsprings yelled.

The two 16-year-olds ran away from him, soaking wet and holding hands as they laughed.

END.

(A/N: Okay, so Neji was a little OOC. But, I had to make him that way for this plot to work.The plot bunny WOULDN'T leave me alone. I thought it was so kawaii, Sakura and Neji playing pranks together. This was a fluff story. Hope you enjoyed! Arigato!)


End file.
